A phase/frequency detector (PFD) can detect both phase and frequency difference and is commonly used in combination with a voltage-controlled oscillator in phase-lock loop designs. Phase/frequency detectors are also used in differential phase detectors. When a phase/frequency detector is used to compare two signals that have the same frequency, the output of the phase/frequency detector produces a pulse width equal to the phase difference between the signals. However, in such a situation, an aberration in one of the signals (e.g., a noise glitch) can generate an error in phase comparison, indicating that the signal has a leading phase relationship instead of a lagging phase relationship, or vice versa.